


The Face of Death

by Angel_Face



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, The Mines (Stardew Valley)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Face/pseuds/Angel_Face
Summary: The best part about going to the mines is going home, but I made the fool's decision to take my chances.
Kudos: 9





	The Face of Death

You'd think a sign outside an entrance would be meant keep somebody out of the mines. To a wise soul, a skull is a good deterrent.

If only I'd been wiser my first time through the cursed passage. Or the second.

I guess I've never been the most cautious person in the valley, though.

☆

It's all a blur to me now, a distant memory, but the feeling is the same every time you get pulled out of the mines. Your ribs and legs and all your other bones and limbs feel swollen with a dull, pounding pain. Most of the time, dirt clings to your sweat, coating your skin in a gunk that really brings to life the experience of being buried alive.

And, honestly, the feeling doesn't get much better as you awaken.

The way it started should be where the story begins. To tell you the truth, it's not. My worst day at the mines was led by the afternoon sun and a quiet reminder, "The quarry, just go to the quarry."

I knew before I even arrived I wouldn't stay away from the notice. I couldn't. My first time going through the passage had been a quick disaster, but I was better prepared this time than I had ever been, and that was bound to be my downfall. With a brand-new blade in my grip, swift and sparkling steel, I stared into the empty eyes of the painted face, and, like a fool, I grinned and made my descent.

An exciting chill ran through my body as my boots touched the stones at the bottom of the ladder. I clenched my fists around the grip of the sword, ready to face the familiar dangers of slimes, bugs and bats: mild enemies whose mannerisms I had become accustomed to. In the first few steps, the usual ores and feeble monsters were all that I encountered, and I felt powerful. Walking through the tunnel was a breeze.

At a moment's notice, I jumped at the sound of an unholy screech, trembling where I stood. My stance weakened as I whirled around and searched frantically for the frightening beast. Suddenly, my eyes met its gaze and I gaped at a ghostly head made only of shadows and bone, barreling toward me like a wild boar with a taste for blood. I dropped to my knees not a second too soon and cried a quick prayer to Yoba as I swung my weapon wildly, hoping to get a hit. Sure enough, the blade lodged itself in the fiend's armor, but I took some damage too when it rammed into my shoulder, and another time while I recoiled.

Pockets empty of rations, I raced back to the beginning of the cavern, only to trip when the demon came at me again, dead set on tearing me apart. Too fast to fight, the face of death knocked me down, and then there was pain, and darkness.

☆

After so long, an echo called my name. Feeling an ache deep in my body, I let my eyes flutter open as a dear friend's voice stirred me. Every word sounded like mumbles until the last part: "Be more careful next time, okay?"

I wanted to laugh. It should have been so easy to follow that advice, but heroes and fools have always walked a similar path, and I knew I would be continuing on one or the other. Still, I nodded and brought myself to my feet, shaking from every movement.

The sky had been slowly darkening in the passing minutes, and I trudged home with a new nightmare plaguing my mind the whole way there. Every step felt so heavy until I opened the door of my little cottage and looked upon the face of my beloved, whose smile welcomed me with comfortable warmth.

The age-old question of "Did you have a good day?" reached my ears, but I let it go ignored. Instead, I fell into my lover's arms and sighed.

☆

"It's good to be home."


End file.
